


TomEdd Week 2019

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Divorce, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: Day 1. Alone (X) / Together (X)Day 2. Rival / Share (X)Day 3. Fantasy (X) / ElementalDay 4. AU (X) / SinsworldDay 5. Dinner and Movie firstDay 6. Dreams / NightmareDay 7. Angel / Monster
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1. Alone/Together

"Te encontré".

El recuerdo de aquella voz infantil se sentía tan vivido que era casi ridículo imaginar que había ocurrido hacía casi treinta años atrás, miro el vaso frente a él recorriendo con la punta de su dedo el borde del recipiente frío por el hielo, el recuerdo de su primer encuentro siempre volvía a él como una maldición tan reconfortante como tormentosa.

Siempre fue un niño al que era fácil molestar, pequeño, sin amigos, tímido, quizás fue eso lo que le hizo convertirse en una víctima perfecta para acosar, hacerlo llorar paso a convertirse en una clase de juego cruel de sus compañeros de clases, nunca se lo dijo a nadie y aquellos mocosos era lo suficientemente inteligentes para molestarlo cuando sabían que no podían ser atrapados, aun se preguntaba si fue suerte o instinto materno lo que hizo que su madre lo cambiara de escuela antes de terminar su primer año, lo que fuera, estaba profundamente agradecido.

Fue en aquella nueva escuela donde conoció a la persona que se convertiría en su primer amigo, el causante de los mejores y peores momentos de su vida y por el cual se encontraba en aquel bar deseando morir.

"Te encontré".

Nuevamente la frase llego a su mente haciéndole sonreír con nostalgia.

No esperaba que las cosas cambiaran en aquella nueva escuela, en su mente infantil sus nuevos compañeros no eran muy diferentes a los anteriores, pronto descubrirían que era una presa fácil, le quitarían a su oso, lo apartarían del grupo o sencillamente lo lastimarían fingiendo que había sido un accidente, pensaba que, si se mantenía alejado de todos hasta la hora de la salida nadie se metería con él, sin embargo, que equivocado estaba, nunca puedo llevar al cabo su plan que termino convirtiéndose en un interminable y desesperante juego de las escondidas.

Edd solía salir tras él, buscándolo y encontrándolo como si supiera de antemano cuál sería su escondite del día.

La voz de Edd siempre estuvo cargada de una incontrolable emoción cada vez que anunciaba que lo había encontrado, solo para que segundos después tuviera salir corriendo intentando escapar de su presencia buscando un nuevo sitio seguro, y nuevamente el ciclo volviera a repetirse hasta que llegara el momento del inevitable regreso al aula en donde sabia, no podía escapar.

Bebió hasta acabar con el trago, el alcohol quemaba su garganta y calentaba su estómago, debía estar realmente ebrio para que su rostro enrojecido delatara su estado de embriagues, pero apenas se encontraba comenzando a beber y no pararía hasta ser incapaz de recordar su propio nombre, con un sutil movimiento llamo al hombre detrás de la barra que se apresuró a llenar nuevamente su vaso, no podía verlo, con el tiempo su vista se había vuelto tan terriblemente mala que sin sus lentes fácilmente podría pasar por ciego, aunque en la oscuridad del bar poco importaba que se encontrara usándolos o no, gruño solo para escuchar un suspiro resignado del viejo barman que seguramente le conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos volvieron nuevamente a los nostálgicos recuerdos de un pasado que no volvería.

¿Por cuánto tiempo fue que Edd se prestó para ese juego de las escondidas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

Ambos veían aquel pequeño juego desde perspectivas tan distintas que era sorprendente que aquella dinámica durara tanto como lo hizo, para Edd solo era un juego, mientras que para él se sentía como una carrera por su vida, fue hasta que todos sus escondites fueron descubiertos que llego a su límite; pocas veces se sintió tan aterrado como en aquella ocasión, Edd le parecía tan grande en ese entonces que creyó que lo mataría por atreverse a enfrentarlo, oh bueno, tampoco era como si realmente hubiera estado muy equivocado, pero eso lo descubrió hasta muchos años después.

Era tan vergonzoso recordar como termino aquel primer encuentro que cuando eran adolescentes amenazo a Edd diciéndole que haría que se arrepintiera si alguna vez se lo contaba a alguien, nunca lo hizo, sin embargo, amaba molestarlo fingiendo que contaría aquella anécdota solo para terminar contando una historia tan hilarante que de alguna forma se las arreglaba para ser más vergonzosa que la verdadera, bastaba decir que durante ese primer encuentro, él termino llorando tanto que Edd lo arrastro hasta la enfermería completamente pálido creyendo que había hecho algo realmente horrible pese a que ni siquiera lo había tocado.

Río con desgano ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, nunca hubiera imaginado cuanto cambiaría su mundo tras aquel encuentro o cuanto cambiaría él desde entonces.

Edd se convirtió en su mejor amigo desde ese momento e incluso continúo siéndolo cuando todos a su alrededor comenzaron a alejarse de él, ni siquiera le importo continuar permaneciendo a su lado aun cuando termino convertido en un alcohólico amargado.

Nunca lo dejo solo sin importar cuan malas fueran las cosas o cuan horrible persona fuera y, sin embargo, fue él quien lo abandono, quien decidió escapar de su mejor amigo, evitar sus llamadas, inventar compromisos solo para no tener que verlo, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces fingió no estar en casa cuando lo escuchaba llamar a su puerta, tal parecía que nuevamente aquel juego de las escondidas volvía a repetirse, solo que en esta ocasión era él quien ganaba la mayoría de las veces, no solo se sentía como escoria por todo eso, lo era, pero ya no era capaz de soportar estar cerca de Edd viéndolo ser feliz con alguien más y sabiendo que pronto esa persona lo alejaría de su lado para nunca más volverlo a ver, una vez más había perdido ante Tord y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, ni siquiera podía estar molesto con ese idiota, solo consigo mismo, él fue el cobarde que paso su vida ocultando sus sentimientos y actuando como si estos no existieran.

No importaba, nada importaba, en unos meses más Edd se iría para siempre, al menos en todo ese tiempo lejos de él, ya se había hecho a la idea de cómo sería una vida sin él a su alrededor y lo soportaría, de alguna forma de la que aún no estaba seguro de cómo, lo haría.

Su vaso fue vaciado tantas veces que dejo de contar su número de tragos, el alcohol nublaba sus pensamientos y adormecía sus sentidos, no quería continuar pensado más en Edd, ni en las memorias de su pasado.

—Te encontré, Tom.

Gracioso, nuevamente aquella frase que no le dejaba en paz volvía para continuar atormentándolo, quizás aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente borracho si continuaba, pero nada que una nueva ronda de bebidas no solucionara.

Con un movimiento torpe y aletargado hizo señas al barman para ser nuevamente servido.

—Hay formas más rápidas de matarse que con una congestión alcohólica.

Le tomo varios segundos darse cuenta que aquella voz no era una jugarreta de su mente y con horror se giró para encontrarse con la última persona que deseaba ver en aquellos momentos, aun con sus lentes torcidos y su visión borrosa, la silueta de Edd era algo que reconocería sin importar que apenas fuera capaz ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —podía notar su voz quebrada y sentir que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, al menos tenía el consuelo de que al igual que muchas veces antes, podía culpar al alcohol por sus acciones.

—Llevarte a casa antes de que te mates.

—Déjame.

Se sacudió y lucho por liberarte del agarre de Edd, sin embargo, su endeble lucha termino apenas el vértigo se apodero de él obligándolo a sostenerse del otro para evitar caer.

—Te llevare a casa Tom.

Escucho la voz decepcionada de Edd mientras colocaba su brazo sobre sus hombros y le sostenía por la cintura para que fuera capaz de caminar por su cuenta.

—Cómprale un buen café en el camino.

—Si, lo sé. Gracias por el aviso.

Así que había sido traicionado pensó con cierto rencor hacía el hombre tras la barra mientras era arrastrado fuera del local, no era la primera vez que el sujeto hacía algo como eso cuando su estado era tan deplorable que resultaba preocupante, pero, de todas las personas a quienes pudo haber llamado, ¿por qué Edd?

Su rostro fue golpeado por una suave brisa helada que le hizo hacer gestos de molestia y sacudirse mientras intentaba limpiar su rostro sin lograr mucho.

Le tomo más tiempo de lo que a alguien sobrio le tomaría, darse cuenta que era una noche de niebla como muchas otras en aquella zona de bares, lo cual le daba una idea, si tan solo pudiera hacer que Edd lo dejara, podría ir a cualquier parte y perderse entre aquellas calles donde nadie podría verlo continuar hundiéndose en su miseria.

—Quiero que te largues y me dejes en paz, Edd.

—Cierra la boca Tom. Ni siquiera puedes caminar o qué, ¿quieres que te deje tirado en la calle para que cualquiera te levante? ¿O quieres continuar bebiendo hasta morir?

No se atrevió a responder, pocas veces Edd había estado enojado de esa manera y sabía que, para estar en aquel estado, realmente debía encontrarse preocupado por él.

<<Esto es cruel Edd, eres cruel y yo soy un idiota>>, pensó haciendo un último esfuerzo por liberarse de aquel agarre.

—Solo pide un taxi y me largare a casa.

—Dios, deja de actuar como un maldito adolescente —reprocho harto de actitud de Tom y de la situación, sin embargo, no se pondría a discutir a mitad de la calle con un borracho, eso era algo que discutirían en privado y que solo les incumbía a ambos, además conocía lo suficiente al otro para saber que aún no se encontraba tan perdido como deseaba que creyera.

Había quedado claro que no había espacio para discusiones o reproches, que Edd se encontraba en su límite de tolerancia y que realmente debía cerrar la boca si no quería que las cosas empeoraran.

La suave brisa se había convertido en una tupida llovizna que hacía que sus lentes se sintieran molestos e inútiles; las calles vacías hacían que aquel momento se sintiera extrañamente íntimo, recordándole aquellas noches en donde simplemente salían a vagar sin un rumbo fijo mientras hablaban de tonterías que se volvían más profundas a medida que la noche avanzaba.

Entraron al auto sin compartir palabras y partieron en un incómodo y silencioso viaje.

Cerro los ojos intentando reducir su mareo para no vomitar dentro del vehículo, ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y encerrarse en ella para olvidarse de todo, solo esperaba que Edd se encontrara lo suficientemente molesto para simplemente bajarlo en la entrada del edificio e irse y en el peor de los casos..., en el peor caso. Oh dios. ¿Qué tan ebrio pensaría Edd que se encontraba? ¿Tanto como para pensar que hablar con él sería un ejercicio inútil? ¿O ya se habría dado cuenta que su estupor comenzaba a disiparse debido al estrés?

El auto se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron con horror al darse cuenta que finalmente se encontraban frente a su edificio, lo único que podía escuchar era la risa de Edd que se burlaba de la desespera forma en que torpemente intentaba abrir la puerta, seguramente creía que se encontraba a punto de vomitar o algo parecido. Estuvo cerca de caer cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio mientras era recibido por la lluvia que rápidamente comenzó a empapar su ropa y aclarar su cabeza.

—¡Tom!

Ignoro a Edd, mientras intentaba caminar lo más recto que le fuera posible hasta la entrada de su edificio, ¿sería demasiado pedir que Edd entendiera que deseaba que lo dejara en paz? La mano sobre su hombro fue la confirmación de que, en efecto, era demasiado pedir.

—Bien, ya estoy en casa, vete.

—No.

—Solo vete, Edd.

—Vamos a hablar te guste o no.

—Estoy demasiado borracho para esto.

—Sé que no lo estas, además, ¿con que llaves piensas entrar?

Escucho el tintineo de unas llaves resonar lo suficientemente cerca de su oído para escucharlas por sobre la lluvia, ¿en qué momento Edd las había tomado?, más importante aún, ¿cuándo había aprendido a hacer algo como eso con la destreza de un carterista? Por supuesto, era ridículo que se preguntara eso cuando la respuesta era jodidamente evidente, Tord, solo él le hubiera enseñado algo así.

Cada paso se sentía mucho más pesado y difícil de dar a medida que se acercaban a su departamento, su estómago se retorcía y sentía la bilis subir por su garganta.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando finalmente escucho el clic de la puerta al abrirse y fue empujado al interior del departamento.

Su cuerpo se derramo agotado sobre el sofá solo para que poco después, tuviera que cubrir su rostro deslumbrado por las brillantes luces de su nuevo hogar, realmente odiaba aquellas luces, pero sin ellas no vería ni un carajo en las noches, podía escuchar a Edd moverse por el lugar en lo que seguramente seria su cocina a juzgar por el ruido.

—¿Luces nuevas?

—Las necesito para ver de noche —cierto, sin embargo, rara vez las utilizaba, conocía demasiado bien cada rincón de su departamento como para necesitarlas, así que su uso se podría considerar algo meramente ocasional.

—¿Qué tan mal esta tu vista?

—No peor que la última vez.

La voz se volvió más cercana, tanto para saber que Edd se encontraba a su lado seguramente con una taza de café a juzgar por el olor.

—¿Qué hice mal Tom?

<< ¡Nada! ¡No has hecho absolutamente nada malo! Solo vete Edd, solo déjame, no hagas esto más doloroso de lo que ya es>>.

Deseaba tanto gritar aquellas palabras, confesar todo aquello que había guardado por tantos años y que ahora era un fuego que solo el alcohol era capaz de apaciguar.

—¿Qué fue?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¡Has pasado meses evadiéndome!

—Solo he estado ocupado.

—Deja de mentir.

Silencio, solo un agónico silencio siguió a aquella acusación, no quería apartar las manos de su rostro incluso cuando sus lentes comenzaban a lastimar el puente de su nariz, simplemente estaba demasiado atemorizado de ver lo que seguramente sería una expresión completamente destrozada en el rostro de Edd.

—¿Realmente quieres que así sean las cosas? Un día despertaste y decidiste que nuestra amistad te importaba una mierda, que simplemente no me querías más en tu vida, solo quiero saber una única cosa y luego me iré, ¿por qué?

—Yo... Estoy cansando Edd, demasiado cansado de esto.

—Cansado. ¡¿De qué?! ¿De mí? ¿De nosotros?

Más silencio, llanto que no era suyo y su cuerpo paralizado e incapaz de ir tras aquellos pasos que se apresuraban a la puerta.

—Si tanto me quieres fuera de tu vida así será, cuídate Tom.

La puerta se cerró.

Estaba solo, finalmente estaba solo, eso era lo que quería ¿no?

Quería que Edd saliera de su vida para que fuera menos doloroso aceptar que lo había perdido, nuevamente había actuado como un completo cobarde, lo había dejado ir creyendo que lo odiaba.

Tallo su rostro borrando sus propias lágrimas y se enderezo solo para encontrar frente a él dos tazas de café, Edd realmente tenía planeado quedarse con él esa noche, como muchas otras noches en que se desveló cuidando de él.

Miro con desesperación a su cocina donde sabía que había suficiente alcohol para hacer que se olvidara de esa noche y de las siguientes noches que vendrían a partir de ahora.

<<Alcohol para curar heridas externas, alcohol para curar heridas internas>>, recito mentalmente mientras caminaba en aquella dirección ignorando las humeantes tazas de café.

Con suficiente alcohol hasta su corazón dejaría de doler. 


	2. Day 2. Share

Aplasto la lata de cola y la arrojo al contenedor en un enceste perfecto considerando la distancia desde la cuál la había arrojado, era un buen día para permanecer fuera y pasarlo perdiendo el tiempo sentado en aquella banca del parque mirando las nubes sobre su cabeza e intentando encontrar formas en ellas, pero tenía planes para ese día y sencillamente no quería continuar posponiéndolos como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente por el parque mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que aquella hora del día le podía ofrecer, en cinco años tantas y tan pocas cosas habían cambiado que se sentía como un desconocido que se encuentra descubriendo una ciudad que solo había conocido por imágenes y relatos de ella, era una sensación extraña pese a que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en aquel lugar, sin embargo, también le emocionaba aquello, se sentía dentro de una aventura en la que buscaba completar sus recuerdos faltantes, pero esa maña no vagaría como lo había hecho los últimos días, quizás más tarde, había visto un nuevo restaurante que se veía prometedor en donde alguna vez hubo un tienda de algo que no podía recordar en aquellos momentos.

Con paso tranquilo salió del parque y comenzó a andar hacia el auto que había rentado solo deteniéndose frente a un aparador para observar su reflejo e intentar arreglarse un poco, una buena presentación seguramente haría la diferencia entre obtener lo que quería o no, había varias canas en su cabello que poco se molestaba en tratar de ocultar, aunque quizás le hiciera falta un corte de pelo, pero tampoco era que lo necesitara de urgencia, lo que posiblemente si debió haber considerado fue rasurar su barba que le hacía ver mayor de lo que realmente era, hizo un par de gestos con sus manos imitando a un oso antes de soltar una carcajada y continuar con su camino, ignorando las mirada curiosas y quizás desaprobatorias que le dirigían desde el interior de aquella tienda.

Siempre encontró divertida la forma en que los niños solían compararlo con un oso y como solían salir corriendo esperando que no los atrapara mientras que él gruñía e imitaba algunos gestos de ese animal, sin duda eran momentos que no olvidaría, amaba cuidar a los hijos de los amigos de Tord, a esos niños que posiblemente pasaron más tiempo con él que con sus padres. 

A todos siempre les pareció sorprenden lo bueno que era con los niños, tal vez porque era lo último que alguien hubiera esperado de él, pero todos esos años trabajando como niñero durante su adolescencia le habían dado bastante practica tratando con ellos, oficialmente y hasta que salió de casa, fue la niñera de la mayoría de sus vecinos, lidio con cada tipo de niño que pronto aprendió varios trucos para cuidar de ellos, sin embargo, aun con toda aquella experiencia que la mayoría de la gente siempre le digo que le serviría para convertirse en un padre ideal, nunca se sintió listo para ser uno, aquello era una responsabilidad demasiado grande para alguien como él.

Tarareo al caminar en un intento de distraerse de todos esos pensamientos que le obligaban a pensar como aquel detalle que siempre le pareció tan insignificantes fue el comienzo de una serie de sucesos que terminaron con su matrimonio; no podría decir que se arrepintiera de lo sucedido, ni que sintiera que había tomado una mala decisión, paso lo que tenía que pasar y ambos se separaron en tan buenos términos como habían podido, aquellos aun continuaba doliendo demasiado aunque actuara como si apenas le hubiera afectado, pero la vida continuaba y él no se quedaría estancado, ni amedrentado por una relación que había decidido terminar por su propio bien, nunca lo hizo antes y no empezaría ahora.

Llego hasta su auto y observo sus manos sobre el volante, en su anular aún quedaba la marca del anillo que había portado por tanto tiempo, diez años de relación terminados por una tontería pensó antes de arrancar el motor.

Tord deseaba una familia, hijos que continuaran con lo que consideraba su legado, pero él no podía darle algo como eso, hubiera sido un horrible padre y un ningún niño merecía algo como eso.

Por casi dos años fueron un matrimonio perfecto, las fallas de uno siempre eran cubierta por el otro, sus tonterías, las misma que desde siempre hicieron juntos se mantuvieron ahí al igual que sus peleas que en general comenzaban por pequeñas ridiculeces, eso era lo que le daba un toque tan especial a su relación, aquellas peleas que terminaban en competencias sumamente absurdas por establecer quien era el que tenía la razón, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando aquella idea de que tuvieran hijos comenzó a arraigarse en la mente de Tord, aquello hizo que terminara por llegar a odiar la forma en que Tord estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba. A diferencia de sus absurdas peleas de siempre que terminaban uniéndolos más o que se solucionaban con pequeños detalles para hacer feliz al otro, sus discusiones sobre formar una familia (¡ellos ya eran una maldita familia!, siempre se lo dijo y Tord simplemente lo ignoro), terminaron haciendo que comenzaran a separarse sin que siquiera lo notaran o pudieran hacer algo para remediarlo, Tord comenzó a usar su trabajo como una excusa para mantener distancia entre ellos, eso fue, sin duda excelente para su carrera, pero no para él que trabajaba desde su hogar por lo que podía permanecer días o semanas solo y encerrado en aquella enorme casa que compartían, en aquel lugar no tenía amigos ni conocidos, ni a nadie de su edad con quien pudiera hablar, a pesar del tiempo que paso en aquel país del norte, nunca logro aprender del todo el idioma así que mantener cualquier tipo de conversación le fue prácticamente imposible, sus amistades se limitaron a sus viejos amigos con los que se mantenía en contacto en línea y por un tiempo eso funciono, pero no podía pasar todos los días robando su tiempo solo porque se sentía solo.

Al final la relación entre él y Tord termino volviéndose tan distante y fría que sencillamente parecían dos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Realmente intentaron que funcionara cuando se dieron cuenta de cuanto daño se había hecho el uno al otro, pero fue imposible recuperarse de la herida que aquella separación había provocado entre ellos, incluso si Tord había continuado intentándolo aun en sus últimos días juntos, él no pudo hacerlo, no podía continuar en aquel país, ni en aquella casa se volvió una prisión y tampoco pedirle a Tord que renunciara a todo aquellos que había logrado en todo ese tiempo, de todas formas, dudaba que lo hubiera hecho.

A lo lejos diviso el comienzo de su viejo vecindario en los suburbios, nada parecía haber cambiado en todo ese tiempo que permaneció lejos de aquel lugar y eso provoco una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro que fue acompañada de cierta ansiedad ante lo que esperaba encontrar.

Había tenido que vender su viejo hogar y muchas de sus cosas habían sido dejadas atrás, simplemente eran recuerdos que no era posible que pudiera llevar consigo por lo que había guardado cuidadosamente aquellas cosas en el ático con la vaga esperanza de que el próximo dueño las hubiera encontrado interesante y decidiera conservar algunas de ellas, ahora tenía una ciega fe en poder recuperar al menos aquel álbum de fotos que había decidido abandonar demasiado herido por su contenido como para llevarlo consigo, era sorprendente lo que poco más de cinco años eran capaces de sanar, como un corazón roto por el injustificado odio de quien que alguna vez fue una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Matt había insistido demasiado que intentara volver a contactarse con Tom, incluso pasando horas hablando sobre él aun cuando nunca pidió que lo hiciera, escucharlo siempre fue agobiante, pero nada que una falsa sonrisa no pudiera ocultar y Matt nunca se dio cuenta de eso o quizás lo hizo, no lo sabía con certeza, tan solo tenía una ligera sospecha, ya que al final, cualquier tema que involucrara a Tom dejo de aparecer en sus conversaciones.

No era que alguna vez Tom dejara de importarle, de hecho, aun continuaba haciéndolo, siempre lo hizo, pero él le había dejado las cosas claras la última noche que se vieron y su deseo quedo más que confirmado los días posteriores a aquel encuentro. Había mantenido la esperanza de al menos recibir una llamada que le dijera que todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, no había sido más que un malentendido, que se había equivocado y que Tom no lo quería lejos de su vida, pero esa llamada jamás llego, se hubiera conformado incluso con un mensaje de texto de al menos un par de palabras. 

Paso semanas cuestionándose tantas cosas sobre ellos que llego a un punto en el que todo perdió sentido y una de las peores verdades de su vida le fue revelada.

¿Alguna vez fueron realmente amigos?

Aun ahora, prefería no pensar mucho en la respuesta que dicha pregunta traía consigo.

Finalmente llego a su destino y estaciono el auto justo frente a su vieja casa, nada parecía haber cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, ni siquiera el hogar de sus vecinos parecía haberlo hecho, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si Mark aun continuaría viviendo en aquel lugar, de sus viejos rivales solo él había decidido quedarse, mientras que Eduardo y Jon tomaron su propio rumbo, era extraño pensar como en sus últimos meses en aquel vecindario logro llevarse lo suficiente bien con ellos como para que se convirtieran en personas realmente apreciadas por él y con las que un continuaba manteniéndose en contacto.

Quizás este año tomaría la palabra de Eduardo de acudir a pasar la navidad con su familia, sin duda sonaba como un plan más tentador que pasar aquella festividad solo, además, era bastante probable que Matt también se encontrara ahí, sería realmente agradable pasar aquellas fiestas rodeado de viejos amigos y gente que si le deseaba a su alrededor.

Con paso decidido comenzó a andar por aquel corto camino a la puerta mientras repasaba mentalmente el pequeño discurso que había planeado dar al nuevo dueño de la casa para intentar convencerlo de devolverle sus pertenencias en el ático, si es que no la había decidido tirarlas a la basura, solo esperaba que hubiera alguien en casa.

Podía escuchar música venir del interior de la casa lo cual era un alivio ya que al menos su viaje no había sido en vano. El sonido del timbre hizo que la música parara y comenzara a escuchar el sonido de un mueble arrastrándose y pasos que se dirigían a la puerta, tomo una bocanada de aire y sonrió con simpatía.

—Buen... —las palabras murieron en su boca y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro mientras el fugaz pensamiento de asesinar a Matt llegaba a él—. Mierda —mascullo más para sí mismo que para la persona frente a él.

No dudo en darse la vuelta completamente dispuesto a salir de ahí lo más rápido que le fuera posible y regresar a su hotel, eso no estaba ni medianamente cerca de estar en sus planes, ¿por qué él, de todas las personas, se encontraba en aquel lugar?

—¿Edd?

No se giró ni dejo de caminar, simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de reconocimiento y afirmación.

—¡Espera!

Rodó los ojos y dejo a andar, no porque quisiera si no por el agarre en su muñeca de una mano sudorosa que parecía temblar.

—Las cosas quedaron suficientemente claras la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no lo recuerdas? —dijo antes de tirar de su brazo esperando liberarse del agarre, cosa que para su decepción no funciono.

—Por favor, solo dame unos minutos.

Podía irse, le sería realmente fácil liberarse del agarre Tom y no volver a pararse nunca más en aquel lugar, pero su voz..., esa era la única cosa que lo estaba deteniendo de dar otro paso, nunca antes había escuchado a Tom tan ansioso y desesperado.

—Solo unos minutos —pronuncio con desgano maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su debilidad ante aquella voz inundada de angustia.

Tom sonrío, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo y tras lo que se sintió mucho más largo de lo que debería, finalmente libero su muñeca.

Entro en la casa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala mientras un sentimiento de alegría e incredulidad se apoderaba de él. Había algunos muebles nuevos y algunas cuantas fotografías recientes ocupaban el espacio que otras habían dejado atrás, pero en esencia, la casa se conservaba tal y como la recordaba, era reconfortante, tanto, que solo deseaba arrojarse sobre el sofá, estirarse y fingir que el tiempo no había pasado, sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo, ese ya no era su hogar.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Claro.

Tom fue a la cocina y volvió con dos latas de cola antes de sentarse en la esquina opuesta del sofá.

Abrió la lata y comenzó a beber con lentitud, no quería ser el primero en hablar, después de todo y aunque tuviera demasiado que decir y preguntas que hacer, no era él quien había rogado por ser escuchado y ahora que aquel breve deslumbramiento que había experimentado al encontrarse en un ambiente tan familiar, finalmente había pasado, no estaba seguro si realmente deseaba escuchar, sinceramente estaba reconsiderando seriamente su decisión de haber aceptado aquella invitación.

—Escuche lo que paso con Tord..., lo lamento.

—¿Tu? ¿Enserio? —quizás fuera la forma sarcástica y burlesca en que lo dijo, pero pudo notar como sus palabras parecieron incomodar a Tom que sobo nerviosamente sus manos, seguramente no tardaría en sacar su licorera y comenzara beber, pensó rodando los ojos, Tom siempre solía beber cuando comenzaba a ponerse ansioso.

Soltó un pronunciado suspiro mientras se reprochaba a si mismo por su aptitud.

—¿Quién te contó? ¿Matt?

Le fue inevitable preguntar, había mantenido todo lo relacionado a su separación tan oculto como había podido, incluso lo oculto de Matt que solo sabía que se encontraba ahí de visita, pero Tord también hablaba con él, así que era sencillo de asumir que había hablado con Matt y luego él se lo había contado a Tom, después de todo, Tom solo había cortado comunicación con él y Tord, al menos hasta donde sabia.

—Te sorprenderías —hablo Tom reclinándose en el sofá y mirando al techo con la vista perdida—. Tord me llamo.

—Bueno, eso fue algo inesperado, pensé que ustedes no hablaban desde que te fuiste de la casa.

—No hablábamos, también me sorprendió, ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que conservaría mi número.

Aquella declaración sin duda despertaba su curiosidad, la última vez que Tom y Tord habían hablado (si es que encontrarlos discutiendo y gritándose se le podría llamar hablar), fue el día que Tom se marchó de la casa, desde ese día ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra; nunca supo porque habían peleado y tampoco creyó que su discusión fuera algo realmente serio, en ese momento solo pensó que había sido una pelea más, como muchas otras que había tenido desde que podía recordar, fue por eso no le dio verdadera importancia, cuando Tom no llego aquella noche, solo pensó que había decidido salir a beber y Tord lo convenció de que no debía preocuparse, después de todo no era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, lo que nunca imagino fue que unos días más tarde llegaría a casa solo para encontrar que la mayoría de las cosas de Tom habían desaparecido y luego se enterarse de que había decidido mudarse sin ningún tipo de razón.

—¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número de teléfono? —esa era quizás las más estúpida e irrelevantes de las preguntas que pudo haber hecho a alguien con quien ni siquiera había tenido contacto en casi seis años, pero era la que menos incomodidad le causaba de todas las que se formulaban en su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

—No he tenido motivos para cambiarlo. Supongo que pudimos haber hablado todo este tiempo. 

—Cambie mi viejo número hace tiempo y borre el tuyo, era la única forma de evitar que continuara molestándote, ya sabes, nunca he sido bueno recordando números largos.

—¿Lo hiciste?

La decepción en aquel tono decaído de Tom, lejos de causarle simpatía, lo enfurecía, ahora más que antes deseaba irse de aquella casa para no volver, fue un error haber no marcharse a su hotel cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa?

Tom jugueteo con el borde de su vieja sudadera mientras trataba de contenerse así mismo, sabía perfectamente que toda aquella situación era su culpa, que debía estar agradecido de que Edd siquiera hubiera aceptado hablar con él tras lo sucedido la última vez que se había visto, Matt se lo había echado en cara todos esos años, incluso Tord lo había hecho y no de la manera más agradable el día siguiente al que Edd se marchara de su departamento y durante aquella última llamada entre ambos.

—No, supongo que no es algo que debería sorprenderme. Fui un imbécil.

—Te tomo bastante tiempo darte cuenta.

—Siempre lo supe, solo que finalmente puedo admitirlo. ¿Es demasiado tarde para disculparme por esa noche?

Lo era, pero una disculpa no era lo que él había deseado todo ese tiempo y de hecho era lo que menos le importaba, lo único que quería eran respuestas, incluso después de todo aquel tiempo.

—Una disculpa no va arreglar nada, Tom, pero si tanto deseas escuchar un "te perdono", ya lo tienes —suspiro tallando su entrecejo mientras contemplaba la posibilidad de marcharse—. Ahora que escuchaste lo que querías oír, supongo que me iré.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron y su labio inferior tembló, antes de sacudir su cabeza en una violenta negativa y que le tomara nuevamente de su muñeca permitiéndole sentir lo mucho que su mano se encontraba temblando, no era la primera vez que veía a Tom llorar, pero sin duda era la primera vez que se sentía terriblemente diferente, tanto, que resultaba preocupante.

—¿Sabes? He pasado lo últimos años intentando cambiar, incluso he logrado mantenerme sobrio los últimos cuatro años, pensando que si alguna vez volvíamos a vernos de nuevo pudieras ver en mi algo más que un patético borracho incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

—¿Patético borracho? —pregunto antes de soltar una carcajada amarga—. ¿Realmente crees que esa era la forma en que te veo?

No sabía si encontrar gracioso o terriblemente triste que Tom creyera que eso era lo que pensaba de él, pero si eso había servido para que finalmente hiciera algo sobre su problema con la bebida, podía encontrar un poco de consuelo en que al menos esa mentira hubiera servido para algo bueno.

—Idiota. Eres un maldito idiota, ¿lo sabias? ¿Todo esto sucedió por una idea tan estúpida?

—No —dijo mientras que en su garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo que amenazaba con dejarlo sin habla, Tord se lo había dicho en aquella llamada, esta sería su última oportunidad para dejar de ser un maldito cobarde y hacer algo bien al menos una vez en su vida. Su última oportunidad, si la arruinaba Edd desaparecería de su vida nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión no habría segundas oportunidades, cerro los ojos aterrado por lo que sucedería mientras que en su mente comenzaba a plantearse el peor de los escenarios—. Si esa noche... —se quebraría, las palabras se negaban a querer salir de su boca, pero tenía que hacerlo, solo debía completare aquella frase—, si esa noche te hubiera dicho que te amaba... que incluso ahora lo sigo haciendo...

Una broma, solo eso podía ser, quizás había escuchado mal, quizás se estaba malinterpretado aquella declaración.

—Ver lo feliz que eras con Tord y saber que nunca seria yo quien te hiciera sonreír de esa manera. Cada día era peor que el anterior y luego me mostró el anillo, me hablo de cómo se irían lejos y no pude soportarlo más...

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunto sin atreverse a mirar a Tom que había comenzado a llorar, deseaba consolarlo, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

—Demasiado.

Demasiado no era una medida exacta, se conocían desde niños, siempre estuvieron juntos. ¿Cuánto era tiempo era "demasiado" para Tom? ¿Su infancia? ¿Su adolescencia? ¿Su adultez?

Demasiado, ahora era una palabra que parecía el sinónimo de una tortura, pero, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ignorar lo mucho que Tom lo había herido esa noche? ¿Ignorar todos esos años preguntándose lo que había hecho mal para ser odiado, por alguien que siempre fue una de las personas más importantes de su vida? ¿Ignorar que hasta hacia algunos meses se encontraba felizmente casado con alguien con quien pensó, pasaría el resto de su vida?

Si las cosas fueran sencillas, si los sentimientos no fueran tan dolorosos y todo fuera tan sencillo de perdonar y olvidar, la respuesta sería un: sí, pero las cosas no eran así.

No iba a negar que al menos en una etapa de su vida realmente se enamoró de Tom, pero jamás correspondió a sus avances, nunca le demostró que podía tener la más mínima esperanza de ser correspondido, por eso cuando Tord comenzó a mostrar cuan interesado se encontraba en él, no pudo evitar amarlo de la misma forma en que lo hubiese hecho con Tom, si al menos le hubiera dado la más mínima señal de que podrían ser algo más que solo amigos.

—Desearía que me hubieran dicho esto tantos años antes, ni siquiera hubiera dudado en decirte que sí, pero...

—Pero es demasiado tarde —esas palabras se sentían como el ultimo clavo del ataúd que había construido para sí mismo.

—Nunca dije eso —podía darse otra oportunidad, no ahora que todas aquellas viejas heridas se habían abierto nuevamente y que a las más reciente aún les quedaba tiempo para sanar—, pero podríamos empezar siendo amigos nuevamente.

—¿Podríamos? —pregunto con timidez mirando a Edd sonreír con cierta melancolía, haciendo que por unos breves segundo su corazón pareciera detenerse, finalmente podía sentir como suya aquella sonrisa que había amado por tanto tiempo y que comenzaba a hacerle creer que todos aquellos años de silenciosa agonía habían valido la pena tan solo por provocar aquella sonrisa que jamás se sintió digno de merecer.

—Nada nos impide intentarlo. 


	3. Day 3. Fantasy

—Eso huele bastante bien.

Edd soltó una risa divertida dejando que su pareja le abrazara mientras repartía juguetones besos en su cuello.

—Necesito terminar la cena.

—Podemos olvidarla la cena y pasar al postre.

—Cena y cine primero.

—¿Ni siquiera una excepción por el cumpleañero?

—Bueno, es la cena para el cumpleañero y tiene que ser especial por eso.

—Cualquier cosa que hagas siempre es especial.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cursi?

—Sabes que sí.

Era sorprendente como aun después de todos esos años juntos, de todos los besos y noches compartidas, aquella sensación de mariposas revoloteando enloquecidas en su estómago continuara presente, tal y como la primera vez que se armó con el valor suficiente para tomar la mano de Edd al salir del cine después de que ambos decidieran que era un mejor plan que asistir a un ridículo baile de secundaria para el que ni siquiera habían conseguido pareja.

Los labios de Tom se separaron al sentir la juguetona mordida sobre ellos, los brazos de Edd alrededor de su cuello acortando aún más la poca distancia entre ellos provoco que su corazón latiera enloquecido, su boca siempre parecía tener aquel dulce sabor a soda que había dejado de odiar desde el día que se besaron por primera vez, soltó una queja caprichosa cuando el beso termino dejándolo hambriento de más, pero las caricias en sus mejillas parecían intentar compensarlo por la corta sesión de besos.

—Si la cena se quema por tu culpa haré que la comas hasta que no quede nada.

—Bien, bien, ya entendí, te dejare hacer la cena en paz.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

—¿Ahora quien está siendo cursi? —se burló con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía con placer como el rostro del otro enrojecía y sus ojos desaparecían tras sus parpados mientras hacían un falso mohín de enfado.

—No lo seria si no me dieras motivos para serlo, ahora sal de mi cocina.

—Nuestra cocina, vivimos juntos.

Se dejo empujar fuera del lugar sin oponer mucha resistencia, riendo con ligereza de todos los falsos reproches del chico de sudadera verde que le estaba arrastrando hasta la sala de la casa.

En la soledad de la sala dejo que el torrente de emociones que había contenido hasta el momento finalmente se desbordaran, de un salto se levantó del sofá y con pasos cautelosos, pero veloces, se encamino a la habitación principal en la segunda planta; el crujido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que su corazón por poco se detuviera mientras miraba, no sin cierta paranoia a su alrededor, como si el rechinido de la puerta lo hubiera delatado en el acto y hecho aparecer a Edd por arte de magia en el pasillo, por suerte solo era su imaginación poniéndolo demasiado paranoico.

Se deslizo dentro de la habitación y camino hasta donde el estuche de Susan descansaba colgado en la pared y con cuidado lo coloco sobre la cama, si había algo que deseara ocultar de Edd, entonces solo debía esconderlo dentro del estuche de su bajo y su secreto estaría seguro, con cuidado saco una pequeña caja negra del interior del estuche, tan pequeña que con facilidad cabía en la palma de su mano, se sentó sobre la cama sintiendo su boca seca de tan solo pensar en lo que había en el interior de aquella minúscula caja.

Aun le costaba creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo, se habían conocido cuando eran prácticamente un par de niños, no tendría más de diez cuando se conocieron, Edd llego como el chico nuevo de su clase y decidió hacerse amigo del extraño niño de frenillos en un rincón del salón al que todos ignoraban, por años ese chico castaño y de presencia tan imponente que parecía hacer que todos se giraran a mirarlo de una forma u otra, fue quien lo llevo de la mano a través del mundo, quien lo levanto del piso una y otra vez sin importar cuantas veces cayera hasta que finalmente no lo necesito más para pararse por sí mismo, se superó en tantos aspectos solo para poder sentirse algún día, verdaderamente digno de él y ahora mismo daría el último paso para demostrárselo.

Amaba cada cosa de Edd, no importaba si era buena o mala, incluso sus peores y más grandes defectos resultaban maravillosos ante sus ojos.

Alguna vez había leído en alguna parte que el enamoramiento solo duraba tres años, pero él llevaba casi toda su vida enamorado de la misma persona, fue a los quince cuando finalmente decidió confesarle sus sentimientos sin esperanza alguna de ser correspondido y con el terror de perder lo más valioso en su vida hasta ese momento, y justamente ahora mismo pensaba hacer lo mismo, tras casi trece años de relación finalmente se atrevería a dar aquel paso.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la pequeña caja entre sus manos y saco un sencillo anillo de compromiso, era una banda de oro blanco con un trió de pequeños zafiros incrustados, demasiado delgado como para poder grabar sus nombres como le hubiese gustado, pero dudaba que a Edd le importase mucho aquel detalle, después de todo, las cosas extravagantes y demasiado caras nunca fueron de su agrado, pero se aseguraría de darle un anillo realmente mejor el día de su boda, sería una joya que podría presumir orgulloso, se ruborizo al imaginar ese día y cubrió su rostro avergonzado por su cursi fantasía.

Quizás debió haber planeado una elegante cena en un lujoso restaurant y terminar la velada haciendo su propuesta arrodillado con un traje de gala en algún sitio al cual pusiesen volver para recrear el momento en sus aniversarios, pero nunca se atrevería a hacer eso en otra fecha o romper aquella vieja tradición en la cual Edd cocinaría una ostentosa cena que terminaría con ellos mirando alguna película de la que rara vez verían el final, realmente tenía que hacer su propuesta ese día, su cumpleaños era sin duda un día especial para ellos, fue la primera vez que alguien asistió a una de sus fiestas desde que se convirtió en un marginado social en la escuela, cuando tomo el valor de declararse a Edd, aun recordaba bien ese día, lo dejo en la puerta de su casa y le beso antes de salir corriendo como un cobarde, cuando le propuso que vivieran juntos, también fue el día que finalmente pudieron mudarse a su propia casa, simplemente no podía dar un paso tan importante en su vida en otra fecha que no fuera aquella.

Devolvió el anillo a su caja y lo guardo en la bolsa de su sudadera asegurándose que el estuche no fuese visible y salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala donde se suponía que debía estar esperando.

Se detuvo al llegar a la escalera, desde abajo Edd le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que no respondieras.

—Solo tuve que subir a hacer... cosas.

—Claro, claro, solo espero que esas "cosas" no te quiten energía para esta noche.

—¡Edd! —sentía su rostro enrojecer mientras Edd escapaba soltando una burlona carcajada.

Las pequeñas burlas y las falsas discusiones eran el pan de cada día de su relación, jamás espero que alguna vez fuese capaz de disfrutar de algo como eso y sin embargo ahí estaba, fingiendo enfado mientras corría escaleras abajo. Sus pies se detuvieron en seco al entrar en el pequeño comedor de la casa admirando el banquete imposible frente a él, si había aprendido algo con los años era a no cuestionar mucho las habilidades de cocina de Edd, sin embargo, por primera vez se encontró sorprendido de que hubiera podido cocinar todo aquello que tenía delante, en lo que parecía un tiempo casi imposible.

—¿Cómo?

Desde su asiento Edd sonrío dejando que sus dedos tamborilearan sobre la mesa, disfrutando de la expresión de asombro casi infantil y el brillo de admiración en los profundos ojos azules de Tom.

—No te mentiré, le vendí mi alma al diablo por mis imposibles destrezas culinarias.

—Entonces deberías exigirle un rembolso.

—¿Me has metido todo el tiempo, Thomas? Despreciable mentiroso, he pasado años cocinado para ti y justamente ahora me apuñalas diciendo que no te gusta mi comida, pues bien, entonces siéntate en la mesa y come mi horrible comida como castigo por engañarme todos estos años.

—Si no tengo otra opción, acepto este cruel castigo, pero solo porque sé que te hace feliz verme sufrir.

Tomo asiento en la mesa justo al lado de Edd, solo ellos dos ocupando la solitaria mesa con cuatro asientos vacíos que nunca habían sido utilizados por cualquier otra persona que no fuesen ellos, quizás sería bueno que comenzaran a pensar en la posibilidad de conseguir un comedor más pequeño o planear como llenar aquellos solitarios asientos, sin embargo, esos serian problemas del futuro Tom, por ahora los asientos vacíos no tenían importancia alguna.

—Confiesa. ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

—Siendo sinceros, tuve que comprar la mayoría porque alguien paso toda mañana pidiendo un adelanto de su regalo de esta noche, ahora que lo veo, creo que vamos a pasar el resto de la semana comiendo comida recalentada.

Con una sonrisa Tom comenzó a enredar los espaguetis de su plato en el tenedor para proceder a dar un bocado que mastico con lentitud antes de tragar.

—No suena tan mala idea comer así el resto de la semana.

Edd suspiro mirando al otro comer disfrutando de cada bocado mientras él devoraba su propia comida.

Fue una cena relativamente silenciosa con un que otro comentario que generalmente terminaba con alguna broma tonta.

—¿No crees que esto tiene un sabor raro? —pregunto Tom mirando la pequeña pieza de carne en su tenedor.

—¿Raro?

—La carne, tiene un sabor extraño.

—Déjame ver —tomo la mano de Tom guiando el tenedor hasta su boca comiendo aquella pieza de carne—. Sabe bien para mí, quizás solo estas lleno, supongo que podemos dejar el pastel para más tarde.

Se miraron por largo tiempo dejando que sus manos se tomaran por debajo de la mesa, con un suspiro Edd recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom y entrecerró los ojos disfrutando del confort que su presencia le provocaba.

—Sabes, Tom. Conocerte ha hecho que cada segundo de mi existencia valiera la pena, incluso creo que eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mi vida.

—¿Es broma? Era un desastre antes de conocerte, si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida... ni siquiera estoy seguro si continuaría aquí, yo soy quien debería estar agradecido por ser lo mejor que paso en mi vida —aquel parecía el momento indicado, podía sentir con sus dedos los bordes de la pequeña caja dentro de su sudadera.

—Hey, ¿por qué no vas a preparar la sala mientras recojo todo esto?

—Déjame ayudarte, será más rápido si lo hacemos así.

—Mañana y el resto de la semana puedes hacer la limpieza que quieras, pero hoy eres el chico del cumpleaños, y que clase de novio seria si no te consiento como lo mereces.

Con aquel tono que tanto le recordaba a su madre era imposible intentar llevarle la contraria a Edd, desvió la mirada pensando que quizás podría esperar un poco más, después de todo tenía el resto de la noche para proponerse, así que, con pasos resignados se dirigió a la sala para prepararlo todo para la película.

Miro los títulos de las películas en la colección que entre ambos habían juntado con los años solo para finalmente decidirse que quizás ver algo en alguna plataforma sería mejor que tomarse las molestias de usar el reproductor de discos, aun no entendía porque continuaban comprando películas cuando la mayoría de ellas las podían ver en línea, no tenía mucho sentido, sin embargo su colección solamente seguía aumentando, bostezo antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá y tallo sus ojos intentando quitarse aquella sensación de cansancio que había comenzado a sentir minutos atrás, quizás había comido más de lo que debió y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello; encendido el televisor sin mucho interés dejando que el ruido de un programa al azar terminara con el silencio y cerró los ojos, dudaba que Edd tardase mucho en aparecer, pero mientras lo hacía, dormitar un poco sonaba como una opción agradable.

—Tom... Tom... ¿Aun puedes despertar?

Era una forma extraña de preguntar si estaba despierto, pero tampoco era como si fuera la primera vez que Edd hacia preguntas extrañas, él simplemente solía ser extraño a veces.

Entreabrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos cafés que le observaban atentos y preocupados.

—Creo que comí demasiado —hablo con lentitud solo para bostezar un poco más y tratar de darle espacio a Edd para que se sentase a su lado.

—Si que lo hiciste, aun quieres ver la película o prefieres que vayamos a dormir.

—Película —dijo aun sabiendo que ni siquiera terminaría de ver el filme, pero eso no era lo importante, él simplemente quería pasar más tiempo con Edd.

No había esperado otra respuesta de su pareja, trago saliva sintiendo su garganta seca y fingió una forzada sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y dejaba descansar la cabeza de Tom sobre su regazo, sabía que el tiempo pasaba y cada segundo podía ser el último que pasaran juntos.

—Te amo tanto que duele, ¿lo sabias? Incluso siento que haberte conocido es solo un castigo más por mis pecados y aun así es la primera vez que he sido tan feliz en mi vida —confeso sabiendo que no importaba que lo hiciera, el tiempo había llegado a su límite y no podía revertir lo que hizo.

La sensación de humedad en su rostro fue lo que le obligo a intentar abrir los ojos nuevamente y tratar de enfocarse en Edd, nunca se había sentido tan cansado en su vida y dormir era en lo único en que podía pensar y aun así, no podía evitar esforzarse en tratar de mantenerse despierto, era extraño y quizás debiera preocuparse por su estado, pero ver a Edd llorando pronto fue lo único que ocupo todos sus pensamientos, ¿qué clase de película está viendo para hacerle llorar?, ¿qué pudo haberlo entristecido tanto?

—¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto arrastrando las palabras, tanto su lengua como su cuerpo se sentían entumecidos y lentos al igual que sus pensamientos.

—Porque me siento demasiado feliz de estar a tu lado.

—¿Lo haces?

—Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Aquellas simples palabras hicieron que las mariposas en su estómago volviesen.

—Quiero hacerte feliz —balbuceo con lentitud, como si decir aquellas sencillas palabras le costasen todo su esfuerzo mental—, hasta el último segundo de mi vida —dijo mientras que sus dedos se cerraban entorno a la pequeña caja que escondía en su sudadera antes de sacarla de su escondite—. No es mucho, pero...

Ver el pequeño estuche sostenido por Tom fue todo lo que necesito para saber lo que había en su interior y darse cuenta que aún era posible que su alma y corazón pudieran continuar rompiéndose.

—Es incluso más de lo que merezco.

Tomo el estuche entre sus manos temblorosas y saco la sortija de su interior para proceder a colocarla en su anular dejando que Tom viese el anillo en su mano.

—¿Es un sí?

—Si, Tom.

Pudo sentir como Edd tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta su rostro, no podía verlo, sus ojos simplemente se negaban a abrirse nuevamente, pero aun podía escucharlo y sentir las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, ¿lágrimas de felicidad?, solo eso podían ser, si hubiera podido quizás él también estaría llorando por eso.

—Te pertenezco solo a ti y únicamente a ti, mi alma, mi ser, todo de mi es tuyo y solamente tuyo, eres la primera persona a la que he amado y amare hasta el final de mi existencia.

Escuchar eso lo hizo sentir el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, era incluso aterrador que pudiera ser feliz hasta ese grado, aquel juramento de eterno amor era incluso más de lo que podía pedir, el suave roce de los labios de Edd sobre los suyos era inmensamente dulce, lo amaba, definitivamente los besos de buenas noches eran los que más disfrutaba, mañana serio otro día, mañana todo parecería un sueño y, sin embargo, sería uno hecho realidad.

—¿Aun puedes escucharme, Tom?

No hubo respuesta a su pregunta, sabía que el corazón de Tom se había detenido, robo su último aliento en aquel beso, debía irse, pero aun había tiempo, aun podía pasar tiempo a su lado antes de tener que huir, no quería marcharse incluso si eso significaba volver a morir, pero lo haría, al final se iría y todo volvería a comenzar.

El sonido del televisor fue sustituido por un bajo zumbido que apenas podía ser llamado estática mientras que un fuerte olor a azufre inundo su nariz anunciándole que ya no se encontraba solo en aquella casa.

—¿Vienes a burlarle y decirme: te lo dije?

—No me atrevería.

—Duele demasiado.

—Lo sé, no somos demonios, incluso si estamos condenados a serlo, seguimos siendo humanos, aun podemos sentir y sufrir, por eso estamos obligados a hacer esto.

No se contuvo en romper en llanto, nunca había llorado de aquella forma y nunca había amado de aquella forma, ¿eso era el verdadero amor?

Sabía que todo terminaría de esa manera, que esa fue su encomienda, su compañero de condena se lo advirtió cientos de veces, pero se negó a escucharlo, quería vivir aquel pequeño sueño, creer que esa era su vida y no solamente una reconfortante mentira.

Abrazo el cuerpo de la única persona que había tomado su corazón mientras recobraba parcialmente su verdadera apariencia, ya no era más aquel adulto que fingió ser para mantener su ilusión, volvió a ser un niño que apenas se encontraba cerca de la mayoría de edad.

No intento apartar a su invitado cuando sintió su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de consuelo que jamás habría esperado de él, pero se alegraba tener a alguien a su lado en su momento más bajo.

—Dejará de doler, no ahora, pero lo hará algún día.

—¿Cuándo?

Pregunto atreviéndose a finalmente mirar a quien nunca supo si podría llamar su amigo, pero sin duda era lo más cercano a uno que alguna vez había tenido, a diferencia de él que aún mantenía la ilusión de humanidad, su compañía no se estaba molestando en ocultar su verdadera apariencia que no era mejor que la suya debajo de su disfraz, una profunda cicatriz que parecía jamás haber sanado atravesaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro desde su frente hasta el final de su mejilla pasando a través de su ojo que ahora no era más que una profunda cuenca oscura sin iris y pupila, podía notar pena y lastima en su mirada, incluso si su apariencia le daba un aspecto ligeramente mayor al suyo, él era al menos casi un año mayor, ambos eran jóvenes, nadie siquiera los consideraría adultos en aquella ella época moderna, con apenas veinte años se mataron el uno a otro movidos únicamente por un odio que nunca fue suyo, fueron sus familias las que les incitaron a odiarse y terminar asesinándose en un ridículo duelo de pistolas, a veces no podía evitar preguntarse si hubieran podido cambiar algo de sus vidas de haber sobrevivido a su última pelea, si habrían logrado corregir el rumbos de sus vidas, no, seguramente nada hubiese cambiado de haber sobrevivido, ambos habrían seguido siendo monstruos de nunca haber muerto, a pesar de los años, ninguno había cambiado mucho de quienes eran cuando aún estaban vivos.

—No lo sé.

Mirar el anillo en la mano del otro le lleno de cierta amargura, algo como el matrimonio no tenía verdadero valor para él.

En vida se había casado al menos cinco veces con mujeres que fácilmente triplicaban su edad, nunca sintió nada por ellas, solo eran una forma de conseguir capital para intentar llevar nuevamente a la cima el nombre de su familia, lo logro, construyo un castillo sobre arena que al final se derrumbó tras su muerte, fue el tiempo lo que le hizo ver la irrelevancia de todas sus acciones en vida y el sinsentido de la existencia humana, incluso ahora continuaba pensando que sus acciones carecían se sentido y propósito, solo eran herramientas para desequilibrar la balanza de una guerra entre ángeles y demonios que no era su problema y cuya única recompensan era la supervivencia.

—Sera menos doloroso si abandonas ese anillo.

—Es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme ahora, Eduardo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Dos hombres casándose. Parece una broma, cruel —soltó un largo y amargo sollozo—. Desearía haber nacido en esta época, desearía haber nacido solo para conocerlo.

Era injusto haber nacido en una época que lo orillo a convertirse en un monstruo por algo que nació siendo. Nunca quiso convertirse en un asesino, nunca deseo matar a todos los hombres que alguna vez pasaron por su cama, pero hacerlo fue su único modo de sobrevivir en una época en que aquello significaba la muerte y donde lo único que importaba era mantener limpio el nombre de su familia.

Su primer amante fue el culpable de condenar su alma y de su descenso a la locura, el pobre diablo creyó que podría extorsionarlo y destruirlo, fue un error, el peor y ultimo error de su existencia, probablemente el infierno no debió haber sido muy diferente a sus últimos días de vida, ese hombre destruyo su confianza en otros, le hizo entender que no podía amar a nadie pues todos lo traicionarían, lo usarían y lo intentarían destruir si él no los destruía primero, le gustaría continuar odiando a ese hombre y volver a ser la criatura motivada por el rencor para hacer su trabajo, pero mentiría.

En el transcurso de los años al lado de Tom las cosas cambiaron demasiado, se suponía que debía corromperlo, orillarlo a la más absoluta desesperación, pero fue incapaz de ello, perdió su propósito a las pocas semanas de conocerlo, él era diferente, su único deseo se volvió hacerlo feliz hasta su último segundo, fue ingenuo creer que un monstruo como él podía aspirar a la redención.

—Tendremos que irnos pronto, él seguramente llegara en cualquier momento.

—Crees que...

—¡No! Sabes muy bien lo que sucedió la última vez que fuimos tan estúpidos para hacer algo como eso —fueron idiotas al creer que podían permitir que uno de sus objetivos continuara con vida, realmente creyeron en él, pero se equivocaron y las cicatrices en sus cuerpos eran el recordatorio de ese error—. Sabes que si lo hubieras dejado con vida él no dudaría en destruirte, ¿habrías podido vivir viendo como todo ese amor se convertía en desprecio?

—No —hubiera sido incapaz de hacerlo, ver a Tom intentando asesinarlo por lo que era, repetir la historia, no lo habría soportado, él probablemente hubiese dejado que lo matara, si así podía redimirse ante él.

Se quedaron paralizados al ver como el voltaje de la casa fluctuaba haciendo que la luces bajasen su intensidad y luego brillasen hasta casi cegarlos solo para volver a la normalidad a los pocos segundos.

—No tardara mucho en llegar —anuncio el hombre más joven ante las señales inminentes de la cercanía de su cazador, pero como siempre, ellos estaban un paso adelante.

Tom lucia tan tranquilo en sus brazos que hubiese creído que despertaría en cualquier momento, era iluso por pensar eso, no podía dejarlo en aquel lugar, merecía algo mejor que eso, sus manos temblaban cuando saco su teléfono del bolsillo y llamo a la policía, ellos llegarían y encontrarían su cuerpo, avisarían a su madre y al menos así podría irse sabiendo que no se pudriría en aquel lugar hasta que alguien notase su ausencia.

—Quisiera llevarlo conmigo.

—Sabes que nos encontraría si lo haces.

—Lo sé —beso a Tom con dulzura sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría—. Podemos irnos —anuncio con desgano mientras mirando a su alrededor despidiéndose de aquel sueño que fue su vida en los últimos años.

—¿No dejaras eso?

Edd miro el anillo en su mano y sonrió con tristeza sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Le jure que solo sería suyo.

—Solo vas a hacerte daño a ti mismo de nuevo.

No respondió, Eduardo tenía razón, pero no podía dejar atrás aquel tesoro y su única conexión con Tom y la vida que habían tenido juntos.

—Bien, Edward, si esa es tu decisión final, la respetaré.

—Edd, llámame así de ahora en adelante.

—Muy bien, Edd —bajo otras circunstancias no habría perdido la oportunidad de un comentario mordaz por aquel repentino cambio de nombre y su originalidad, pero no era el momento ni el lugar—. Vamos de aquí, tenemos un nuevo trabajo asignado —dijo como si hacérselo saber a Edward fuese importante, quizás lo fuera, solo esperaba que su nueva asignación lo mantuviera lo suficientemente distraído como para no pensar en aquel chico muerto que dejaban atrás, él ya había pasado por lo mismo con aquella chica de pelo azul a la que renuncio solo para obligar a Edd a terminar el trabajo que fue incapaz de llevar al cabo, quizás fuese más cobarde que él por renunciar o más apegado al cumplimiento de su misión, aunque prefería pensar lo segundo.

Se desvanecieron entre las sombras abandonando aquella casa y el cuerpo inerte en la sala, pronto aquel ángel llegaría para encontrar a uno de sus futuros hermanos muerto antes de que pudiera convertirlo en un igual, ninguno dudaba que aquello le haría estallar en furia y que intentaría volver a asesinarlos por lo que habían hecho, pero como siempre, ellos estarían varios pasos delante de él, no por nada continuaban sobreviviendo y usando las propias reglas del infierno para vivir una vida que se les fue negada cuando aún eran humanos.


	4. Day 4. Alter Universe

El corazón de Tom comenzó a acelerar en el momento en que diviso el brillante rectángulo luminoso flotando en medio de la oscuridad como un faro a mitad de la nada, comenzó de desacelerar su vehículo al tiempo que su pulso hacia lo contrario y su garganta se secaba.

Alguien se había atrevido a profanar su hogar en su ausencia.

Detuvo el vehículo lo suficientemente lejos para que quien fuera que hubiera cometido la estupidez de irrumpir en su santuario no pudiera verlo venir, sus manos apretaron el volante hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron y perdió la sensación en la punta de sus dedos, mientras vigilaba a la distancia tratando de pensar en sus siguientes movimientos, no podía evitar maldecirse a sí mismo por negarse a instalar aquel circuito de cámaras que el sujeto que se encargó de su seguridad le sugirió colocar, pero quería evitar cualquier clase de tecnología que pudiera ser usada en su contra, sin embargo ahora se arrepentía de su decisión.

Golpeo su cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento gruñendo al saber que estaba solo en aquel problema por su propia culpa, bajo del vehículo dejando las puertas abiertas y las llaves en el interior, desconocía a que podría enfrentarse y prefería cubrir todas las bases antes de arriesgarse a hacer algo, deslizo su mano a un costado de su visor activando el modo nocturno provocando que la oscuridad desapareciera para dar paso a un brillante mundo verde neón en donde el punto de luz más luminoso era la ventana de su hogar, en su rostro se formó un gesto de descontento al notar el auto estacionado frente a su casa, el invasor ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer algo para ocultarlo y se preguntó si acaso se trataría de alguien suficientemente confiado de sus acciones para ni siquiera preocuparse por dejar evidencias de su presencia o quizás todo fuera un desafío, la prueba inminente de que alguien estaba esperándolo, por un momento pensó en llamar por refuerzos y no arriesgarse a enfrentar aquello solo, pero eso significaría delatar la ubicación de su único refugio lejos de la ejercito, desenfundo su arma con el único plan de acabar con el invasor, no permitirá que nadie perturbara su escasa y frágil paz.

Comenzó a avanzar cuidando sus pasos como si cada uno de ellos pudiera delatarlo, cada vez que la graba del camino crujía bajos sus pies sentía que sus corazón se detendría y que pronto se vería acribillado por una ráfaga de disparos.

Su cuerpo estaba resintiendo los síntomas que la ansiedad le provocaba, sus músculos estaban tensos y su ritmo cardíaco acelerado haciendo que sus oídos zumbaran, odiaba tanto aquel estado que más tarde le sacaría factura agotándolo al punto que ni siquiera podría moverse en horas.

La lentitud con la que se veía obligado a moverse no estaba jugando a su favor, su mente se encontraba llenándose de teorías buscando una explicación de la situación, quizás no se estuviera enfrentándose a un único intruso, tal vez se tratara de todo un grupo esperando para tenderle una emboscada una vez que entrara en la casa, no, quizás solo se tratara de un simple oportunista que de casualidad había dado con su casa a mitad de la nada, aunque la idea era ridícula ni siquiera el ladrón más estúpido del mundo hubiera dejado evidencia tan obvia de su presencia en la casa, además ninguna de sus pertenencias valía lo suficiente la pena para que alguien arriesgara su vida intentando robar algo de su hogar, las políticas de cero tolerancia al crimen eran una mierda, pero de alguna forma y aunque odiara con toda su alma reconocer aquel hecho, Tord de alguna manera había vuelto el mundo un lugar “mejor” y cosas como el crimen se habían vuelto cosa de un pasado al que nadie deseaba volver.

Sus pensamientos nuevamente volvieron a su idea original, alguien buscando atraerlo a un trampa, esperando el momento en que entrara para atacar, quería evitar aquel pensamiento a toda costa, no había forma de que fuera posible, nadie sería tan estúpido para ir tras él y el único grupo que sería capaz de hacer algo así había desaparecido, su líder había sido eliminado y sus comandantes habían aceptado unirse a la Armada para salvar la vida de sus hombres, fue un acuerdo que al final beneficio a ambos grupos, así que no había forma de que alguien fuera tras él o al menos eso quería creer.

Rodeo el auto y miro en su interior intentando buscar alguna pista de la identidad del intruso sin embargo no encontró nada de utilidad. Relamió sus labios resecos antes de acercarse a la puerta de la casa solo para encontrar abierta, por unos segundo sintió que su respiración y su corazón se detenían, la puerta de la entrada principal únicamente aparentaba encontrarse cerrada y la cerradura electrónica simplemente había sido burlada sin la más mínima señal de que la hubieran intentado forzar, podía contar el número de persona que podrían hacer algo así y entre ellas estaba la última que hubiera deseado encontrar en aquel lugar, la sola idea de que se tratara de esa persona hizo que la idea de ser asesinado en un trampa sonara increíblemente misericordiosa.

Su mano temblaba mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta negándose abrirla, pero al final, no importaba que decisión tomara, lo que le esperara dentro era algo que no podría evitar por siempre.

Entro sin apenas hacer un ruido asegurándose de que puerta continuara abierta, si se equivocaba no pensaba quedar atrapado.

El cambio de iluminación desactivo tan rápido el modo nocturno que por una fracción de segundo se sintió aturdido por el regreso del color, olisqueó el aire enrarecido y contaminado por un fuerte aroma a tabaco, provocado que su estómago se retorciera, era imposible que no reconociera aquel aroma que incluso le perseguía en su pesadillas y en aquellos momentos sintió como si realmente se encontrara en una, se suponía que nadie debía conocer aquel lugar, especialmente él, había sido cuidadoso, siempre había vigilado que nadie lo siguiera, incluso solía intercambiar autos para evitar que su vehículo fuera rastreado, no era justo, comenzó a temblar incapaz de controlarse mientras contenía sus deseos de llorar al darse cuenta que aquella libertad y seguridad que había experimentado en su pequeño refugio alejado del mundo habían llegado a su fin.

Trato de controlarse apoyándose contra la pared, su mano se aferraba a su arma como si su vida dependiera de ello, necesitaba calmarse y volver en él, con esfuerzo comenzó a tratar de sincronizar su respiración con una cuenta, cada número era una nueva bocanada de aire que entraba y tardaba mucho más de lo debería en abandonar sus pulmones, era un truco sencillo, pero efectivo que hubiera preferido cambiar por un trago de alcohol.

Avanzar el corto tramo del pasillo a la sala se sintió como una interminable tortura en la que su cuerpo se negaba a avanzar, pero al final se encontró a si mismo parado en la entrada a su sala apuntando su arma a la cabeza del intruso.

Frente a él Tord le esperaba con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro deformado por aquella viejas heridas de lo que aun deseaba que hubiera sido el último encuentro, con un gesto elegante inhalo una profunda bocanada de su puro antes de expulsar el humo que se elevó hasta desvanecerse con lentitud en el aire, su aptitud arrogante fingiendo ignorar su presencia lo enfermaba y le impulsaba a querer disparar y borrar de la faz de la tierra su estúpido cara, pero no podía ser tan fácil, era imposible que Tord se encontrara tan tranquilamente sin tener un truco bajo la manga.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando finalmente se encontró ante la desagradable sorpresa de observar las docenas de botellas de alcohol colocadas en le mesa de centro, eran tantas que inclusive algunas se hallaban sobre el suelo, cada botella de alcohol oculta en su hogar se encontraba frente a él y eso solo podía significar una cosa, Tord había pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo reuniendo cada una de ellas y esperando el momento en que llegara.

—¿Como diablos encontraste este lugar?

—¿Qué son esos modales para con tu líder, Thomas? —pregunto con mofa, no era que realmente le importaran esas formalidades estando solos después de todo, pero nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de burlarse y frustrar a Tom, incluso si en esos momentos eso no pareciera la idea más brillante considerando el arma que apuntaba a su cabeza—. No estoy de humor para juegos homicidas, Thomas —gruño sin apartar la vista del arma preguntándose si acaso Tom realmente se atrevería a disparar—. Baja el arma antes de que te obligue a hacerlo.

El primer impulso de Tom fue obedecer cual perro amaestrado, pero se contuvo de acatar la orden dada, no podía simplemente dejar de pasar aquella oportunidad, solo tenía que apretar el gatillo y la existencia del hombre que le había arrebatado todo en la vida terminaría en un parpadeo, ¿por qué no hacerlo? No tenía nada más que pudiera perder.

Solo tenía que hacer un disparo y todo terminaría.

Los músculos de Tord se tensaron ante la falta de respuesta de Tom, iba a disparar y hasta cierto punto no podía culparlo de hacerlo, necesitaba salir de su rango de tiro, pero sabía que no sería tan rápido para lograrlo, moriría antes de que siquiera lograra sacar su arma o ponerse a salvo y si de alguna manera lograba evadir el disparo no lo haría sin recibir daño suficiente para quedar en desventaja, además si Tom enloquecía estaría completamente perdido, sonrío levantando las manos en alto en señal de rendición, no tenía sentido luchar si todos los resultados terminarían en su muerte.

—Me rindo.

—¿Qué?

—Me rindo, Tom. No es algo exactamente difícil de entender ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que lo era, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, nada fácil venia sin una trampa de por medio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Hablar, si tuviera otras intenciones tendrías a alguien apuntando a tu cabeza en estos momentos, pero como vez solo estamos tu y yo, y no tengo intenciones de sacar mi arma.

—¿Estas solo?

Tord asintió con fastidio a la pregunta, mientras bajaba los brazos sin perder de vista el arma que continuaba apuntándole.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¿No puedo querer venir a hablar con mi viejo amigo, solo porque estoy preocupado por él?

—No somos amigos. Es la última vez que lo repita Tord, ¿qué es lo que quieres en verdad?

—Baja el arma y toma asiento.

Obedeció a regañadientes, él tenía la ventaja y debería encontrarse poniendo las reglas, sin embargo, se encontraba guardando su arma y sentándose frente a Tord.

—Me alegro que estés siendo razonable.

—Habla.

—Eres desagradable —dijo con un gesto de desagrado antes de apagar su puro en un cenicero que había encontrado mientras curioseaba, miro las botellas de alcohol que había reunido y se estiro para tomar el pequeño y caro tesoro que Tom había ocultado en su despacho.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

—No importa de dónde lo saque, ni siquiera se supone que deberías tenerlo para empezar, teníamos un trato ¿lo olvidaste?

Los labios de Tom se movieron sin decir palabra alguna, pero a Tord solo basto ver el movimiento de sus labios para saber que le estaba llamando bastardo.

—¿Por eso estas aquí, Tord?

El nombrado arqueo una ceja mientras servía un poco de vodka en dos vasos dejando uno de ellos sobre la mesa al alcance de Tom que se reclino en su asiéndose cruzándose de brazos y negándose de caer en la tentación de tomar la bebida.

—¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? —cuestiono con sarcasmo, antes de beber un poco—. El trato era que dejarías de beber si te devolvía la vista.

No era que le importara Tom y su alcoholismo, pero era uno de sus más valiosos proyectos, un arma viviente que no podía ser recreada y no permitiría que se matara así mismo ahogado en alcohol.

Suspiro sin despegar la vista de todas las botellas que había encontrado, la mayoría estaban casi vacías y solo unas pocas de ellas aún se encontraban selladas, nunca espero que Tom cumpliera con su parte del trato, en el pasado ninguno jamás hizo el más mínimo intento por siquiera mantener su palabra, especialmente él, así fue como la amistad que en algún momento llegaron a tener había terminado.

—Thomas, tu desempeño ha comenzado a costar la vida de mis hombres —dijo con frialdad.

Aquellas muertes fueron algo que estuvo dispuesto a tolerar, incluso las misiones más simples siempre involucraban un riesgo, además, no era como si sus soldados no pudieran tomar sus propias decisiones sin la guía de un superior, sacudió su cabeza y suspiro, aun se estaba intentando engañar así mismo, no era eso lo que le hizo ser tan permisivo con Tom todo ese tiempo, desde un principio había obviado el hecho de que el otro continuaba bebiendo, después de todo se mantenía sobrio cuando se encontraba en la base y solo de vez en cuando daba un pequeño indicio de que haber tomado alcohol, pero no era nada lo suficientemente obvio para ser un problema, sin embargo las cosas se habían salido de control desde hacía poco más de un año.

Finalmente, Tom había llegado a su punto de quiebre y eso era su culpa.

—Matt casi muere por tu culpa. ¡Y todo porqué estabas demasiado borracho para saber que mierda estabas haciendo! —no espero tener aquel arranque de emoción, ni mostrar que estaba furioso ante la idea de perder a Matt, pero no solo a él, si Tom no fuese un monstruo ni siquiera lo tendría enfrente en aquellos momentos.

El grito le sobrecogió provocando que se retorciera incomodo en su asiento y bajara la mirada avergonzado, Tord no había dicho una sola palabra luego de aquella misión de la que apenas habían sobrevivido y ahora estaba frete a él dejándose llevar por sus emociones y mostrándole que podía preocuparse por otro ser humano, aquella revelación le hacía sentir enfermo, quizás porque era mucho más fácil pensar en Tord como un maldito bastardo al que no le importaba nada que no fuese él mismo; observo sus manos y comenzó a mover sus dedos con lentitud, se sentían entumecidos y le costaba realizar incluso aquellos movimientos, parpadeo y por un momento pudo jurar que nuevamente estaban cubiertas de la sangre de Matt, no importaba el tiempo que hubiera pasado o cuantas veces lavara sus manos, la sensación y el olor de la sangre continuaba tan fresca como días atrás cuando intentaba que Matt no muriera en sus brazos.

Se odiaba, Tord tenía razón, todo había sido su culpa, había estado tan borracho que perdió el control, ataco a sus compañeros, mato a poco más de la mitad de los soldados que estaban bajo su mando y solo pudo detenerse luego de casi haber asesinado a Matt.

Y al final Matt lo había perdonado.

<<Lo entiendo>>, dijo cuando intento rogar por su perdón, eso fue peor que haber recibido cualquier muestra de odio, quería que Matt lo odiara, que lo despreciara e intentara tomar alguna clase de venganza en su contra, no quería perdón, no lo merecía, era una mierda de amigo, de persona, de ser humano, no merecía ninguna clase de simpatía, cada persona que alguna vez le había importado terminaba muerta como Edd, herida como Matt, asesinada como los soldados que pusieron su vida en sus manos.

—¡Tom!

El llamado finalmente rompió el trance en el que Tom se había sumergido, se encontraba aturdido y su respiración se había vuelto agitada mientras que el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, en silencio Tord lo observo la escena preocupado, había llevado su mano a donde el arma que portaba se encontraba oculta.

Los dientes de Tom habían crecido y algunas manchas habían comenzado a aparecer en su piel, el cambio no había ocurrido de manera consciente como debería haber sido, no fue más que una respuesta al estrés y para Tord eso estaba más que claro.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron mirando desesperado las botellas frente él, su garganta se sentía seca y aquel vaso que se había rehusado a tomar lucia como un oasis en medio del desierto, lo necesitaba, no pensó en sus acciones ni en la patética forma en que se abalanzo sobre aquella bebida.

Un golpe resonó en la sala acompañado del sonido del vaso al estrellarse contra el suelo.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —grito Tord mientras aún mantenía la mano en alto.

El impacto dejo a Tom sin palabras, fue una bofetada que apenas podía considerar dolorosa, pero fue el shock que causo en él lo que mantuvo inmóvil sin atreverse a hablar o moverse, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que Tord lo había golpeado, quizás porque seguramente fue en alguna pelea cuando aún eran adolescentes.

—¿Crees que todo va a desaparecer con alcohol? ¿Qué mágicamente todo va a solucionarse con eso? Te necesito sobrio porque eres un maldito peligro para cada ser vivo a tu alrededor cuando pierdes el jodido control, idiota.

Le tomo tiempo procesar las palabras de Tord, por supuesto que el alcohol no era una solución, nunca lo fue, pero lo necesitaba, se había vuelto lo único que impedía que la culpa y los errores del pasado lo consumieran finalmente.

—No puedo permitir que continúes haciendo esto.

—Lo dices como mi jefe o como el amigo de mierda que supuestamente fuiste.

Tord permaneció en silencio, no quería responder a eso y prefería morir antes que tener que hacerlo, soltó un gruñido mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre el sofá, comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había ido a hacer a aquel lugar, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

No era estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo obvio y nuevamente creer ciegamente en la buena voluntad que Tord.

—Porque no dejas fingir que te importa que sea un alcohólico, ambos sabemos que ya no me necesitas incluso cuando dices lo contrario. Así qué, ¿por qué no nos ahorramos todo este drama y me matas de una vez?

—¿Realmente quieres morir?

Comenzó a reír sin ser capaz de contenerse, ¿acaso no era algo obvio? Paso años obligándose a sí mismo a continuar levantándose cada día de la cama y forzándose a sobrevivir por años porque tenía un propósito para hacerlo y Tord le había quitado eso porque fue demasiado ingenuo para creer en sus promesas vacías.

—¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? —le cuestiono llevando sus manos a sus ojos queriendo limpiar las lágrimas que ahora le eran imposibles de tener, fue un gesto carente de sentido considerando el aparato que cubría su rostro, una acción meramente instintiva que no pudo evitar realizar—. Hazlo antes de que arrepienta de esto.

La voz de Tom fue un ruego miserable y derrotado que le estremeció, en todos esos años bajo sus servicios fue la segunda vez que lo vio romperse frente a él y lejos de hacerle sentir orgulloso se sintió culpable, odiaba aquellos breves momentos de sinceridad consigo mismo en donde era incapaz de negar que en el fondo no era el bastardo inquebrantable que le gustaba creer que era, que sus viejos amigos continuaban importándole lo suficiente para desear mantenerlos a su lado incluso si tenía que obligarlos a hacerlo.

—Si quisiera verte muerto solo habría tenido que esperar a que tú mismo hicieras el trabajo. Y considerando todo esto—dijo señalando las botellas a su alrededor—, eso no tardara mucho en ocurrir.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Amenazarme para que hagas lo que quieras? Eso no va a funcionar conmigo.

—Lo sé —ahora eso le quedaba más que claro, con los años había aprendido que era imposible amenazar a alguien que no tenía nada que perder—. Por eso vengo a hacer un trato contigo.

—¡¿Un trato?! —clamo indignado—. Tu palabra no tiene valor Tord, eres una rata rastrera y mentirosa que nunca ha cumplido con sus promesas.

—Cumplo mis promesas cuando otros lo hacen —mentía y tenía el descaro de hacerlo frente a la primera persona que había traicionado en su vida.

—Hijo de puta mentiroso —murmuro Tom con odio.

Por supuesto que lo era, no iba a negarlo ni a perder el tiempo intentando convencer a Tom de lo contrario, pero por una vez en su vida estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

—Sígueme —dijo levantándose y saliendo de la sala.

El cuerpo de Tom se negó a moverse mientras los pasos de Tord hacían crujir la madera bajo sus pies, permaneció mirando a la nada intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder, su arma aún se encontraba a con él, Tord ni siquiera había hecho el más mínimo intento por intentar quitársela siquiera y la idea de usarla para asesinarlo aún se encontraba ahí, aunque ya no tenía la voluntad para efectuar aquel único disparo que podría terminar con todo.

Sus pies se movieron con torpeza y pesadez mientras se negaba a buscar apoyo pese al vértigo que le hacía pensar que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento y que se volvería incapaz de moverse nuevamente; soltó un gruñido amenazante mostrando sus colmillos a Tord que le miraba al final de las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta.

Su confusión fue sustituida por ira al darse cuenta del sitio al que Tord le estaba guiando, a medida que subía intentando alcanzarlo su indignación aumento al darse cuenta a donde se dirigía.

Contuvo su impulso de gritar y embestir contra Tord cuando le vio al final del pasillo sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta de su habitación mientras mantenía una mano sobre su boca indicándole que guardara silencio, con cautela comenzó a acercarse esperando lo peor mientras se preparaba mentalmente para desenfundar su arma en cualquier momento.

—Tiene que ser una mentira —murmuro Tom sintiendo que su voz le abandonaba.

La habitación se encontraba en silencio alumbrada por las lámparas de noche permitiendo distinguir perfectamente la silueta de una persona acurrucada sobre la cama y a la que Tord se encontraba dándole la espalda con un gesto amargo en su rostro.

Las piernas de Tom cedieron, su boca se abrió, pero ningún sonido escapo de su garganta, sacudió su cabeza negándose a creer lo que tenía frente, no era posible, él había presenciado la ejecución de Edd, recogió el cuerpo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que un grupo de soldados lo obligaron a separarse llevándoselo a rastras y encerrándolo por horas hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de Edd fue convertido en cenizas.

Su cuerpo reacciono embistiendo y derribando a Tord con una descarga de energía que en aquella fracción de segundos fue incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedió, su puño se elevó dispuesto a moler a golpes a Tord hasta matarlo, pero el sonido de movimiento proveniente de su cama lo detuvo dejándolo con el puño en alto, levanto la vista encontrándose con el cuerpo de Edd reaccionando al sonido y removiéndose incómodo.

—Vas a despertarlo —mascullo captando la atención de Tom—, y no quieres eso —termino la frase empujando a Tom lejos de él y sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que había resultado aquella acción.

Ambos se miraron sin atreverse a moverse como si en aquel silencioso momento de mutismo hicieran una breve y frágil tregua.

Tord fue el primero en comenzar a moverse levantándose con lentitud resintiendo la embestida de Tom que le desoriento cuando su cabeza golpeo contra el suelo, salió de la habitación sin atreverse a mirar atrás sabiendo que de hacerlo se arrepentiría y se negarían a dejar a Edd.

Fue solo hasta que Tord desapareció que finalmente se atrevió a moverse, gateo hasta la orilla de la cama, su cuerpo entero temblaba entorpeciendo sus movimientos e incluso cuando se arrodillo a un lado de la cama no dejo de hacerlo, observo a Edd dormir mientras que su mente aún se negaba a admitir que aquello no fuera otra cosa que una alucinación producto de su desesperación y culpa, su mano serpenteo por la cama apenas rosando el cabello de Edd, incluso con aquella prueba física continuo negándose a creer que lo tenía frente a él, lo vio morir, la sensación de su cuerpo en sus brazos y su sangre en sus manos aun le perseguía a pesar de todos los meses que habían pasado.

Edd estaba tan cerca que podía ver las cicatrices en su rostro que apenas eran notorias a la distancia, sin aquella descuidada barba lucia mucho más joven de lo que realmente era y su expresión tranquila al dormir le hizo suspirar con añoranza, recordando la última vez que lo vio dormir con aquella expresión de tranquilidad, habían pasado tantos años de eso que parecía irreal que alguna vez tuvieran una vida feliz, Edd hizo un pequeño movimiento dejando al descubierto una gargantilla en su cuello, aquella visión le devolvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que si Edd estaba en aquel lugar era en condición de un prisionero, decidido se levantó del suelo y camino fuera de su habitación encontrando a Tord esperándole cerca de las escaleras.

—Supongo que ahora estarás dispuesto a escuchar mis condiciones —dijo cuando Tom se acercó a él antes de empujarlo contra la pared.

—Lo vi morir.

—Y murió, alguien necesitaba hacerlo para dar el ejemplo —se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia como para explicarla, sin embargo, por la expresión aun rabiosa de Tom se dio cuenta que aún no había hallado la respuesta—. Solo necesitaba que alguien con la apariencia de Edd muriera —para nadie era un secreto que alguna vez experimentaron con la clonación, pero los clones eran efímeros y sacrificables cuando necesitaba carne de cañón en sus filas.

Finalmente, Tom se dio cuenta del engaño del que había sido víctima, Tord le había prometido que si le entregaba a Edd le perdonaría la vida, por eso cuando finalmente él y Matt lograron capturarlo no dudo en entregarlo pensando que era la única forma en que podía protegerlo, había pasado todos aquellos meses atormentado por la culpa tratando de autodestruirse para castigarse por lo que había hecho y todo ese tiempo Tord había mantenía a Edd con vida mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo de su miseria.

Quería explotar contra Tord, pero cayó en cuenta de que todo aquel tiempo Edd había sido mantenido como un prisionero del que nadie sabía nada. ¿Qué había sido de Edd durante todo aquel tiempo en manos de Tord sin que nadie supiera que continuaba con vida? Se estremeció ante la idea de tener una respuesta a aquella pregunta, era incapaz de creer que Tord sencillamente renunciara a Edd solo por él, entonces, ¿cuál era el truco?

—¿Qué diablos fue lo que le hiciste? —dijo tomando a Tord de su ropa.

—¿Hacerle? ¿Por qué habría de hacerle algo? ¿No me digas que estas celoso como antes? —se mofo mirando a Tom apretar sus dientes—. Ya sabes, justo como en la escuela cuando él y yo comenzamos a salir o cuando creíste que tenías una oportunidad cuando me marche y luego descubriste que él continúo pensando en mí, piensa que por una vez en tu vida te estoy dando la oportunidad de dejar de ser el plato de segunda mesa, Tom.

Las palabras de Tord eran como cuchillas que sabían perfectamente donde debían ser clavadas para herirlo, quería asesinarlo en aquellos momentos, pero no era porque le importara ser tratado como un perro que debería fingir estar agradecido de recibir las sobras de su amo, era por la forma en hablaba de Edd como si fuera un juguete con el cual se había aburrido de jugar y que simplemente había decidido desechar, cerro los ojos intentando contener su frustración y sus deseos de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

—¿Cuál es el truco?

—No hay trucos esta vez, solo condiciones. Nadie sabe que él sigue vivo o está aquí y tampoco la ubicación de este lugar así que él podrá quedarse en este bonito sitio contigo siempre que dejes el alcohol y continúes siendo un buen y obediente perro bajo mis órdenes. Es algo bastante simple, ¿no?

Lo era, era tan malditamente simple que parecía un engaño.

—Tienes un mes para volver a la base y cuando lo hagas serás sometido a exámenes médicos rutinarios, una sola gota de alcohol en tu sistema y me asegurare de que nunca vuelvas a estar cerca de Edd.

Su mente le gritaba que había algo terriblemente malo para que Tord decidiera hacer algo como eso, lo conocía bien, demasiado bien para su gusto, pero aceptar significaría que podría mantener a Tord tan lejos de Edd como le fuera posible.

—No vas a volver a acercarte a él mientras este conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? No soy tan cruel como para seguirlo atormentando con mi presencia.

Pudo sentir como la sangre escapaba de su rostro, mientras trataba de controlar su necesidad de correr a donde Edd dormía, pero logro controlarse los suficiente para permanecer firme.

—Tengo un mes antes de tener que volver a la base.

—Supongo que tenemos un trato en ese caso.

—No quiero saber nada de ti en todo ese tiempo y quiero que te largues de mi casa —dijo soltando a Tord y alejándose lo suficiente de él para que pudiera irse.

—Tampoco es como si esperara que esta visita fuera más larga.

Con un encogimiento de hombros Tord sencillamente le dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar las escaleras sintiendo la mirada fija de Tom sobre él.

Salió de la casa y busco entre sus prendas hasta dar con una cajetilla de cigarros, no podía escuchar ningún sonido proveniente del interior, pero estaba seguro de Tom había corrido de regreso con Edd en el momento en que cerró la puerta al salir, estaba bien, aunque considerando la cantidad de narcóticos que le había inyectado dudaba que Edd despertara hasta dentro de un par de horas más; encendió un cigarrillo y dio una muy necesitada y merecida calada, Tom había hecho bien en sospechar de sus intenciones y su falso acto de altruismo.

Ambos habían peleado por Edd desde que eran adolescente, así habían terminado odiándose, un día Tom le confeso lo que sentía por Edd y sin embargo a él no le importo en lo más mínimo adelantarse a él y comenzar a salir, Tom nunca lo perdono por ello y aun parecía no hacerlo, no lo podía culpar.

Él no quería renunciar a Edd, nunca lo quiso y en aquellos momentos se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer, pero de no haber cedido hubiera terminado perdiendo a ambos, Tom finalmente llegaría a un punto en que terminaría colapsando y Edd probablemente habría encontrado la manera de que alguno de sus intentos de suicidio funcionara con tal de mantenerse alejado de él. Lo intento, desde el primer momento en que Edd cayó en sus manos trato de complacerlo e intentar que recordara lo que alguna vez fueron, intento que volviera amarlo como él continuaba haciéndolo, pero nada funciono, hizo cosas horribles con Edd cuando todos sus intentos se vieron frustrados hasta que finalmente termino por romperlo, ni siquiera podría decir que el cascaron vacío en que Edd se convirtió al final de todas las vejaciones que le hizo pasar siquiera recordara que alguna vez fue un ser humano capaz de pensar y actuar por sí mismo.

Trato de arreglar su error, creyendo que si eliminaba de su memoria aquellos meses de tortura y abusos Edd volvería a ser el mismo, pero se equivocó, las cicatrices en su cuerpo era un recordatorio constante de todo lo que hizo con él e incluso si Edd no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido en su mente el trauma había quedado tan arraigado que el solo hecho de tenerlo alrededor revivía todo el dolor y el miedo de aquellos meses, provocando que entrara en crisis que lo volvían impredecible, podía comenzar a temblar o llorar hasta que se alejara de él o arremeter y atacar de forma incontrolable. La primera vez que lo ataco, Edd lo había atrapo con la guardia baja y estuvo cerca de matarlo, aun continuaba sin comprender porque no termino con la tarea y lo asesino, quería creer que en el fondo aún mantenía un poco de afecto hacia él y por eso se contuvo, quizás solo quería engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que fue su moribundo amor lo detuvo a Edd, realmente no quería averiguar la verdad y desmentir la mentira en la decidido creer.

Tiro el cigarrillo a medio terminar al suelo, aplastándolo con su bota antes de caminar a su auto y dar una última mirada a la casa, dejando que una amargar punzada de celos se apoderara de él, sabía que pese a todo lo que había pasado en esos años a Edd le importaba Tom y que en algún punto él había ocupado el lugar que alguna vez le perteneció.

Tom no lo sabía, pero Edd había salvado su vida un sin número de ocasiones, no era que espiara a Tom, simplemente se dio cuenta de todo eso por el pequeño sistema de seguridad que había instalado en su visor y que le permitía ver y escuchar lo mismo que él cuando sus niveles de estrés aumentaran o quedara fuera de combate repentinamente, fue así como fue testigo indirecto de todas las ocasiones en que Edd lo arrastrado fuera de peligro, de cómo se había quedado a su lado hasta que alguien de su bando lo encontrara o él comenzara a reaccionar, incluso había visto cómo Edd lo había llevado hasta Matt en más de una ocasión para que fuera él quien lo llevara a un lugar seguro sin importarle que por aquel acto de benevolencia se arriesgara a ser capturado, odiaba recordar todas aquellas platicas sinceras de Edd con un inconsciente Tom mientras se desahogaba pensando que nadie escucharía sus confesiones, se atormentaba a si mismo recordando como él se había convertido en un error en la vida de Edd, un fantasma de un viejo amor del cual se arrepentía y como se lamentaba de haber sido tan ciego y estúpido para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Tom por él hasta que fue demasiado tarde, lo más doloroso fue escuchar a Edd hablar de como quería que tuvieran una vida juntos cuando ambos creían que él estaba muerto.

Entro al auto y encendió el motor antes de alejarse de aquel lugar al que intentaría no tener que volver, su ambición le había llevado a tenerlo todo y a perderlo todo, era lo que había elegido para sí mismo e incluso si realmente no podía tener todo como alguna vez deseo, había estado bastante cerca de hacerlo, quizás algún día podría acercarse nuevamente a Edd y hacerlo volver cuando se diera cuenta que Tom nunca podría ocupar su lugar, dio una última mirada atrás antes de que la casa fuera tragada por la noche, quería vivir con aquella esperanza y continuar aferrándose desesperadamente a ella para no tener que enfrentar la verdad y que para Edd todo lo relacionada a ellos no había sido más que un error del cual se arrepentiría hasta el ultimo día de su vida.


End file.
